Pokemon Forever
by mrnarutovsbleach
Summary: The world is at war. What left of humans and pokemon fight high tech battle androids called zailoids. We are losing. Now our only hope lies in the hands of a 15 year male named Brendan Richard who has a very special ability. This is his story.


**_ Chapter 1 _**

** I do not own Pokemon**

**_May 19 3604 Saturday 2:45 pm_**

* * *

**_Richards house ~ basement ~_**

Scene: Officer jenny standing in front of a beaten up Oddish that seemed to be locked in some kind of blue cube shaped plasma cage that restricted movement. Jenny stares at the Oddish revolted at the sight.

**"I knew it! You really have been keeping an innocent Pokemon trapped in here you bastard! Buddy your going away for along time" Said a officer jenny with total disgust on her face. She begins to fiddle with the lock.  
**

Scene: A red Machoke blocking the path of Brendan Richards who stares on in horror as jenny tries to figure out the code to unlock the plasma cage.

**"Please jenny this isn't what you think it is that Oddish-" Brendan started**

**"Can you please shut him up?" asked jenny her helper Machoke **

Scene: The Machoke nods in response and delivers a punch to Brendan's stomach that would knock to wind out of a normal man. Brendan doubles over in gut-wrenching pain, tears began to well up behind his eyelids as he began to cough up blood. Jenny nods back then turned her back to Brendan to face the Oddish.

**"I wont let him hurt you anymore you poor creature. Don't worry Ill have you out of here in a flash then you can go back to your friends and family. She said to the Oddish in an attempt to cheer it up.**

**"Oddish" It replied without any sign of emotion.**

**"Don't worry" She said "Ill figure out this code in a jiffy"**

Scene: She looks at the 10 digit keypad.**  
**

**"Yeah": She sighs "A jiffy"  
**

~15 minutes later~

**"GOT IT" She exclaimed "ITS 03192003"**

**"No jenny please!" Brendan said**

scene: Brendan starts to get back on his feet using a near wall for support, the Machoke looks dumbfounded that its punch did not knock him out. The Machoke, in rage, slams his head into the wall he's holding on to but Brendan refuses to fall back down.

"**You just don't know when to quit do you?" she said without bothering to turn around. "I'll get to you in due time. In the mean time just sit there and bleed".  
**

**"You don't know the pain Ive felt because of *cough* because of that thing. Please jenny it killed them all even professor oak. It even killed may." Brendan said with tears running down his eyes.**

**"That's enough of your lies. professor oak died from cancer Do you expect me to believe this little Oddish murdered your friends, family and girlfriend****?**** Come on." Jenny asked**

**"You don't know what it means to lose a loved one. If you let that thing loose Millions of innocent people will loose their lives ****it will destroy everything****" Brendan said wiping away his tears. He begins to stand up much to the bewilderment to the machoke. "****We'll all be wiped out."**

**"Listen Brendan-" jenny started to say**

**"No No No If that thing is an abomination and as long it lives all sentient life on this planet is in danger. I wont let that happen again I wont! I don't want to hurt you but if killing you means that thing will die and burn in hell then so be it" Brendan said ****in a deeper voice than usual**. His appearance started to change. His hair became spiky instead of flowing, his muscles started to enlarge and his eyes became a deep shade of red. The machoke begins the back up. 

**"What are you talking about."? jenny asked forgetting about the task in front of her "You cant be serious Brendan. Its just an Oddish what harm can it possibly do?"**

**"No jenny dammit you have to understand"**

**"Understand What?" she yelled backing up only to trip over the cage.**

Scene: Brendan puts both hands in front of his face.

**_"Understand that I will not sit by and watch the world burn again"! He screams.  
_**

**_"No wait Brenda-" She began to plead  
_**

**_"IF YOU SET THAT ZAILOID FREE IT WILL BE THE END OF ALL OF US!"  
_**

**TWIN BREAKER!  
**

Scene: Brendan screams the name of his signature attack as two hyper beams shoot forth from the tip of his hands. The beams were as quick as the speed of sound. Machoke was quick enough to use extreme speed to move out of the way but not before losing one of its arms and a few minor organs, jenny on the other hand was not as lucky. The smell of burning flesh was in the air as a huge explosion large enough that it could be seen from space destroys the Richard house and 4 miles of forest along with it. the explosion lasted for 36 seconds before disappearing and leaving nothing but ruins in its wake. The only thing left in view was a panting Brendan, a bleeding Machoke, a charred corpse and a huge ass cloud of black smoke.

**"Its finally over" Brendan said "the Zailoid is finally gone. piece can finally return to mankind-"**

**~step~**

**"Your Kidding me!" Brendan said**

Scene: Brendan wheels around to see a figure that drained every last bit of hope from his body

**"That was my most powerful attack! Nobody could survive that! Brendan said**

Scene: The creature steps out of the rubble and begins to walk towards Brendan without the slightest sign of emotion.

**"Go to hell! Brendan puts out one hand. SWIFT!**

scene: A volley of star shaped projectiles begin shooting from Brendan's hands. They begin slicing and destroying everything that wasn't destroyed already. It creates another cloud of smoke. Brendan raises his hand in the air.

**"Spacial Rend!"**

Scene: Brendan throws a wave of energy towards the cloud of smoke. The explosion warps space as it instantly vaporizes the remainder of the forest. Brendan falls to his knees allowing himself a few seconds of rest. He then gets up to inspect the rubble. Only to be forced back into a nearby boulder that had risen up earlier. Brendan is completely still, bounded to the boulder by an unseen force. The smoke clears and, to Brendan's annoyance, the creature stands in the middle unharmed. It looked bored.**  
**

**Damn it, just what the hell are you!" Brendan yelled struggling against his binds, only to succeed in them getting tighter.  
**

Scene: In a split second the creature moves from the rubble to in front of his face. Brendan looks into its lifeless cold blue eyes. It smiles showing a row of 32 perfect white teeth, fangs on each sides of the mouth. Its Black hair flowing gracefully in the wind. After what seems like an eternity it finally speaks in a voice that sends chills through Brendan's soul...

**"I am a monument to all of your sins."**

**To be continued  
**

* * *

**Well now that was pretty good for a first chapter. This chapter was just foreshadowing however. The story hasn't even began yet.  
**

**Next chapter will be up on 1/19/2013... maybe.**


End file.
